RGB004: Wanted: Pikachu!
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1. Synopsis Red arrives at Pewter City and finds the city being terrorized by a wild Pikachu. Red manages to capture Pikachu, but Blue appears and offers him a challenge. Yet then, Pikachu is not fond of his new master... Chapter Plot Red walks into Pewter City and detects an angry crowd chasing something. He notices a paper, on which is written that a Pikachu is wanted, for the trouble it caused. Red decides to help them out. The citizens tracked Pikachu and cornered it since Pikachu has been eating their food. Pikachu escapes and eats an apple. A citizen captures it using the net, but gets electrocuted. Red sees that the citizens won't be able to capture it any soon, so sends Bulbasaur. The citizens and Pikachu are surprised, but Pikachu is up to a battle. Pikachu electrocutes Bulbasaur, but Bulbasaur does not seem hurt, much to Pikachu's shock. Bulbasaur retaliates using Poison Powder, making Pikachu ill. Throwing a Poké Ball, Red captures the Pikachu. Red is proud, while the citizens are happy to know the pest won't trouble them anymore. The citizens give Red a feast since Pikachu was eating away the food. Red tells them he is from Pallet Town. He shows them the Pokédex and uses it to analyze Pikachu, learning it knows Thundershock, Thunder Wave and Quick Attack. Red sees it came from Viridian Forest. The citizens are amazed by the device, so Red tells them his quest is to find all Pokémon and gather the data in the Pokédex. Suddenly, Red feels something and sees Pikachu is not friendly. Red sends Pikachu out and tries to be friendly with it. Pikachu refuses, so Red asks if they can be friends. Pikachu does not want to and shocks Red. Blue comes and is disappointed to see Red like that. Blue taunts Red that he finds it embarrassing to have him as a rival. Red is angry, so he and Blue prepare for a battle. Blue stops Red and explains there is a Gym Leader named Brock, who wants someone good enough to fight him. In return, Brock will give a Boulder Badge. Red is curious about the Boulder Badge, so Blue tells that every trainer knows the Boulder Badge boosts Pokémon's Attack Power. Blue offers a challenge: who will win the Boulder Badge first. However, he considers Red will lose, since he can't train a mouse. Red accepts the challenge, but Blue thinks he'll regret it. Also, Blue warns Red Electric-type Pokémon, like Pikachu, won't stand much in a battle against Brock. Red is annoyed at Blue but notices a paper he dropped. He reads Brock will accept challenges tomorrow, at noon. Nevertheless, Red is ready to challenge Brock. However, he remembers his Pokémon are low at health, so he decides to go to the Pokémon Center to have them healed. Next day, Red comes to the Pokémon Center but sees a sign that states the Center is closed, as vandals broke the machines. Red is discouraged and sees the only Pokémon he has is Pikachu. Debuts Character Brock Pokémon *Red's Pikachu *Onix (Brock's) Move *Thunder Shock *Quick Attack *Poison Powder Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 1 chapters